bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Бьякуя Кучики
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 31 января , профиль Бьякуи | gender = мужской | height = 180 см | weight = 64 кг | blood type = I | division = 6 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ, семья Кучики | occupation = Капитан шестого отряда 28-й глава дома Кучики | team = Файл:6.jpg Шестой отряд | partner = Ренджи Абарай | previous partner = Гинджиро Широгане | base of operations = Штаб шестого отряда/Поместье Кучики, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Гинрей Кучики (дед) Соджун Кучики (отец, †) Хисана Кучики (жена, †) Рукия Кучики (свояченица/приёмная сестра) Кога Кучики (дядя, †) (только в аниме) Неназванная Кучики (тётя) (только в аниме) | shikai = Сенбонзакура | bankai = Сенбонзакура Кагейоши | manga debut = Глава 51 (Том 6) | anime debut = Серия 15 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Рётаро Окиаю | english voice = Ден Уорен Юрий Ловенталь (в детстве) | spanish voice = Хорди Ривес (Испания) Кристиан Стремплер (Лат. Ам.) }} Бьякуя Кучики (朽木 白哉, Кутики Бякуя) — двадцать восьмой глава клана Кучики, одного из великих благородных домов Общества душ. Также он капитан шестого отряда Готея 13, его лейтенант — Ренджи Абарай. Внешность У Бьякуи синевато-серые глаза и длинные чёрные волосы, их он закрепляет необычными белыми заставками, которые называются «кенсейкан» и символизируют его аристократический статус. Он носит стандартную форму с белым шарфом, который сделан из из серебристо-белого шёлка и является семейной реликвией, которая передавалась из поколения в поколение, от одного главы семьи Кучики к другому. Так же носит белые «текко» — что-то вроде перчаток без пальцев. Спустя некоторое время после поражения Айзена, Бьякуя носит новые белые вставки на затылке, которые кенсейканом более не являются. Его капитанское хаори тоже изменилось: высокий воротник со светло-золотыми краями, к его уголкам прикреплены небольшие кисточки. Он больше не носит шарф. Характер Как 28-й глава клана Кучики, Бьякуя действует в аристократичной манере - он всегда кажется невозмутимым и апатичным по отношению к другим, даже если на самом деле переживает глубокий внутренний конфликт. Он всегда очень спокоен, даже в бою. Как правило, его действия проникнуты равнодушием, граничащим с высокомерием. Он редко считает, что стоит уделять время его противнику. Бьякуя легко обижается, если его называют не должным образом. Поэтому он считает, что Ичиго Куросаки презирает его, постоянно называя его просто по имени. Когда Бьякуя обращается к Ичиго, он называет его полным именем. Бьякуя очень проницательный, и в полной мере осознает пределы своих способностей. Обычно всё, что он заявляет в сравнении с оппонентом, оправдано. Однако когда он был моложе, он легко выходил из себя и был чрезвычайно импульсивным, как отмечал его дед. Бьякуя твердо верит в закон и порядок. Как глава одного из великих благородных домов и как капитан Готея 13, он много работает для мирного общества. Он считает, что если такой высокопоставленный человек, как он, не будет следовать правилам, то и никто другой не будет. Он также считает, что для поддержания порядка все нарушители закона должны быть наказаны, даже если это идет вразрез с его собственными желаниями. Бьякуя считает, что «часть обязанностей капитана состоит в том, чтобы следить, что лейтенант выполняет свои».. , энциклопедия синигами Несмотря на его холодное и величественное поведение, Бьякуя заботится и оберегает важных для него людей. После происшествия с Айзеном, он признал, что закон не совершенен, и стал мягче относится к своей приёмной сестре, Рукии. Бьякуя также популярен в Обществе душ среди женщин-синигами: он был занят первое место в опросе как «капитан, с которым вы хотите выпустить фотоальбом», который проводила Ассоциация женщин-синигами. Также, ему нравятся цветы сакуры, ночные прогулки, острая пища и бананы, но он не любит сладости. Бьякуя также великолепен в каллиграфии. История thumb|right|190px|Бьякуя-подросток более ста лет назад Бьякуя родился в семье Кучики и вырос в семейном поместье в Сейрейтее. Он проводил бесчисленные часы в тренировках — готовился к тому, чтобы стать главой клана. thumb|left|190px|Йоруичи зашла поиграть с Бьякуей Йоруичи Шихоин часто посещала особняк Кучики, чтобы поиграть с Бьякуей. Однажды, приблизительно 110 лет назад, Гинрей Кучики сообщает своему тренирующемуся внуку, что она пришла к нему. После прибытия Йоруичи, он атаковал ее и обозвал. Йоруичи игриво начинает дразнить его, жалуясь на его приветствие после того, как она проделала весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть его. Бьякуя выражает свое недовольство этой встречей и заявляет, что он станет главой клана Кучики очень скоро, так что у него нет времени, чтобы играть с ней. После Йоруичи крадет его шнурок для волос и восклицает, что если глава клана Кучики может позволить, чтобы девочка, играя, украла его шнурок, то она беспокоится за будущее этого клана. Затем она использует мгновенную поступь, чтобы сбежать от него. Разозлённый Бьякуя заявляет, что он превосходит её и обещает заставить её признать это. Гинрей замечает, что Бьякуя слишком импульсивен. Бьякуя женился на Хисане, простолюдинке из Руконгая, тем самым нарушив закон, приняв её в благородную семью Кучики. Через пять лет после свадьбы она заболела и была при смерти. На смертном одре Хисана попросила Бьякую найти её сестру, Рукию, и позаботиться о ней. Она также взяла с него слово, что он не скажет Рукии, что она — ее сестра. Через год Бьякуя нашел Рукию в Академии синигами и сразу же принял её в клан Кучики. Он исполнил последнее желание своей покойной жены, но снова нарушил правила клана. После этого он поклялся на могиле своих родителей, что он больше никогда не будет нарушать закон, несмотря ни на что. Менее полувека назад, незадолго до того, как Рукия присоединилась к Готею 13, Бьякуя стал капитаном шестого отряда. Примерно в то же время Гин Ичимару стал капитаном третьго отряда, и он часто заводил беседы с Бьякуей, когда их пути пересекались. Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Бьякуя превосходно управляется с мечом, он способен безо всяких усилий наносить точные смертельные удары. Эксперт поступи: Наверное, это самый известный талант Бьякуи. Хоть он и не превзошёл своего учителя, Богиню поступи Йоруичи Шихоин, он всё равно один из самых быстрых синигами в Обществе душ. *'Сверкнувший цветок' (閃花, сэнка): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, page 16 The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.Bleach manga; Chapter 55-56 *'Цикада' (空蝉, уцусэми, имеется в виду их линька): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17-18 Эксперт кидо: Бьякуя продемонстрировал свои высокие знания в кидо, без особых усилий накладывая одно за другим без чтения их текстов. Он использовал заклинания вплоть до 81-го уровня. Также он обладает глубокими знаниями о практическом применении кидо. Он может использовать низкоуровневые заклинания в быстрой последовательности и с разрушительными последствиями, а также легко блокировать ими атаки. С помощью слабого пути разрушения он легко простреливает насквозь плечо Ичиго. Рукопашный бой: While used less often, Byakuya has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. Byakuya was able to effortlessly knock out several Shinigami guards stealthily with a single strike each. Гигантская духовная сила: He is capable of exerting an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. It is implied by Kōga Kuchiki that he is among the few immensely strong heads of the Kuchiki clan, further elaborating on his power level.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This was only said in the anime. Мастер тактики: Byakuya is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 4-8 He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 Большая выносливость: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains like Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Ichigo, despite gaining severe injuries, Byakuya was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Flash Step to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 164-167 During his fight with the 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux, Byakuya's durability proved great enough for him to willingly damage himself to escape from his enemy's possession attack and continued to fight as if he was unaffected, eventually obtaining victory.Bleach manga; Chapter 300-302 During his fight with Tsukishima, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Senbonzakura, and still was able to defeat the Fullbringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, page 17, 19 Духовный меч Сенбонзакура (千本桜, «''тысяча лепестков сакуры''», отсылка к пьесе 義経千本桜): A regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheath. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая — «'Опади'» (散れ, чирэ). :Способности шикая: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, such as when Yoruichi Shihōin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 17 The blades are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 19 In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a where it does not cut anything that is within 85cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 5-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 472, pages 11-13 During his second battle with Ichigo, he controlled the blade fragments with his hands to keep up with Ichigo's speed. Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 7-19 *'Банкай': Сенбонзакура Кагейоши (千本桜景厳, «''величественный вид тысячи лепестков сакуры''»): is essentially a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya needs to drop his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them.Bleach manga; Chapter 143, page 4-5 The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 163 Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is entirely mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 17 Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 12-15 :Способности банкая: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi one of the most versatile Bankai in the series. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. :* : The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo was the second being to ever witness the ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 144, page 1-3 :* : This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It was strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack is so powerful that Byakuya himself has to Flash Step away.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, page 1-2 :* : This condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name . Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 16-19 The wings are capable of being used for flight.Bleach anime; Episode 252. This occurred only in the anime Whether or not this form allows only one single attack or more is as yet unknown. Появление в других проектах Бьякуя — играбельный персонаж в большинстве игр, практически везде у него есть банкай. Также он появлялся в каждом полнометражном фильме. У него есть своя Bleach beat collection с четырьмя записями: Yozora No Kawa, Listen to One Story, Ten no Hoshi и Talk session. Интересные факты * В качестве музыкальной темы Бьякуи Тайт Кубо выбрал «Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps» Джованни Мирабасси. * Бьякуя занял 7 место в последнем опросе, набрав 4010 голосов. * Его Сенбозакура заняла 5-ое место среди самых популярных мечей, а его банкай, Сенбонзакура Кагейоши (все формы) занял 25-ое. * По опросам, бой Бьякуи с Ичиго занял первое место, а с Ренджи — шестое. * У него есть колонка в Вестнике Сейрейтея под названием «Всё об этикете». * Ассоциация женщин-синигами пыталась опубликовать набор фотографий с Бьякуей под названием «Принц безмолвия», но у них возникли трудности. *В манге его шарф, кенсейкан и перчатки серебристо-белые, а в аниме они бледно-бирюзовые. Цитаты *(To Zommari Rureaux) "I have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, discarded my left leg, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level."Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 8-9 *(To Zommari Rureaux) "At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Shinigami? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in contempt of my pride."Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 13-15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not think so highly of yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. One such as yourself does not possess the skill to be of use to captains of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 17 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Absolutely not. Dealing the final blow is a task suitable for a barbarian such as yourself."Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 11 *(To Kōga Kuchiki) "I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of ‘Shinigami’." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I despise the way you fight. Without ever lifting your own hand.. to steal the bonds of camaraderie and torture opponents is the height of cowardice. It is a lack of shame, deserving of death. I shall kill you and cast you aside before you finish swinging your blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 18-19 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I had always believed that battle was an art to be perfected through meticulous training and preparation. But today, for the first time, I was able to comprehend the thrill of indulging one's more primal instincts. You have my thanks. This battle was an enjoyable one."Bleach''manga; Chapter 472, page 18 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "''I cannot begin to repay the debts I owe you. Such is my gratitude. However, you are an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki. Debt or not, I feel no remorse in cutting you down."Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 }} События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Byakuya Kuchiki de:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Клан Кучики Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Шестой отряд Категория:Готей 13